


enough

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Self-Worth Issues, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Let me be enough.Rex was beautiful, head tilted back just far enough to have his throat on display, skin warm and pliant over coiled, firm muscles, but there’s a thought that’s not his own that Anakin can’t stop hearing, halting him from continuing further.I can be enough.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 193





	enough

Rex doesn’t come to him often.

Anakin guesses he doesn’t want to intrude, doesn’t want to take any more of his time than he has to, and it only serves to remind him how completely and utterly selfless his captain is.

Their relationship was up in the air, too many questions and not enough answers, grounded on nothing but stolen moments in closets and lingering glances across briefing rooms, so he knows it has to be bad when Rex comes to him in the middle of the night, eyes red-rimmed and an arm wrapped loosely around his waist.

“Sir,” He starts, choked and wet, and Anakin doesn’t hesitate to reach out and tug him in.

The door slides shut softly, a barely there sound only vaguely registered in the back of their minds as Anakin continues tugging him forward until he collided with his chest.

Rex ducks his head and presses against him immediately, arms wrapped tightly around him as if to keep him rooted to the spot, and Anakin doesn’t have to probe far to sense the wave of pain and worthlessness that he carried.

“Rex,” His captain was trembling, so finely it was nearly impossible to see, and he brought a hand up and down his back in firm, soothing strokes. “Hey, I have you. ‘S okay.”

He racks his brain for anything, everything, that could have caused this, and he, frustratingly, comes up blank. Rex continues to shake apart in his arms. Anakin doesn’t even think he’s _breathing_.

“In and out for me.” He instructs gently, and his heart aches when Rex sucks in a gasping breath, hands fisted in the back of his tunic. “Good, again.”

Rex obeys almost reflexively, and maybe he’ll have time to feel guilty about that later, but at the moment he focuses on the captain falling apart in his arms.

Anakin takes a step back towards his bunk, takes another, until the back of his knees hit the edge and he’s forced to sit. Tugging Rex into his lap is easier than it should be, the captain too quiet, too pliant for the sure, spitfire leader he’s so accustomed to, and his concern only doubles when Rex keeps his face tucked firmly against his neck, forehead on his shoulder.

“Rex-“

“Please.” Rex nearly chokes, hands tugging at Anakin’s tunic uselessly, muscles rippling under the Jedi’s touch, and Anakin hums.

“I’m here.”

Simple. To the point. Rex leans into the certainty all the same, finally calm enough that he was a warm, loose weight against him, and Anakin pressed his lips against his temple just to feel his pulse thump against them.

“Look at me?”

Rex stiffens, goes to move away, but Anakin tightens his grip on his waist and swipes his thumbs along his hips.

“Please?”

In the end, he has to work a free hand between them to tip Rex’s chin up, tilting his face, his features accented by the low light of the holotable. His captain still doesn’t meet his gaze, though, eyes kept stubbornly shut, tear tracks down his cheeks, and Anakin leans forward before he can stop himself.

He keeps the kiss soft, gentle, he’s nothing if not attune to the other’s current state of mind, but it’s enough to have Rex’s eyes flickering open, amber meeting blue, and Anakin hums, pleased, into his mouth. He pulls away, however, when Rex rocks his hips.

“Rex.” He says, maybe a little too firmly if the way the captain tenses beneath him is any indication.

“Please, sir.” Rex’s lips brush against his as he speaks, voice a low murmur and hands warm as they slide lower and lower, and Anakin catches them with his own before they can reach their target. “Need you.”

_Let me be enough._

He’s tempted, _very_ tempted. Rex was beautiful, head tilted back just far enough to have his throat on display, skin warm and pliant over coiled, firm muscles, but there’s a thought that’s not his own that he can’t stop hearing, halting him from continuing further.

_I can be enough._

Anakin stops, frowns. “You are enough.”

Rex’s eyes widen in surprise, then harden. “Get out of my head.”

“You’re beautiful.” He says truthfully, and the captain tensed further, thighs tightening around either side of Anakin’s legs.

“General-“

“Anakin.”

“ _Anakin_ -“

“Who told you you weren’t?” He insisted, and the temptation was too much. He leaned forward and scraped his teeth against the smooth expanse of his captain’s neck, and Rex, despite not wanting to, arched above him, pressing inadvertently closer.

“Sir-“ It’s nearly a growl now, and Anakin can feel it vibrate against his lips as he presses a kiss to his throat.

“Who, Rex?”

He can feel the captain’s frustration growing, boiling, threatening to overflow, and he helps him along by biting just below his jaw, gently. Rex’s control stretches, creaks- he applies more pressure, bites harder- and snaps so hard he feels the recoil through the void between them.

“Everybody.” The clone snaps harshly, and Anakin thinks there’s a whimper in there, somewhere. But then he adds, softer, “ _Me_. I’m not- I don’t deserve this- Don’t deserve _you_.”

Anakin laps over the mark, kisses it apologetically, and then Rex ducks his head, pausing when their lips were inches apart before closing the distance. And then Anakin tells him, not with words, but presses his emotions carefully through their bond, tells his captain _exactly_ how he sees him, and Rex jerks in surprise, gasps into his mouth, a mix between a moan and a whine following soon after.

They break away after a while, both panting and trying to piece themselves back together enough to actually _speak_ , and Rex leans their foreheads together and breathes, unconsciously following his Jedi’s pattern.

“Easy,” Anakin murmurs, hands trailing up and down his arms, his sides, his neck, tracing the mark he’d left there, and Rex hums, everything soft and dim and pleasantly muted.

He couldn’t thank him if he wanted to, couldn’t even untangle his tongue to try, but he knows Anakin understands when there’s a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth.

“I have you.” Anakin whispers, and then he’s reaching down, toying with the waistband of his blacks, and Rex finds that, this time, he actually believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes there’s not enough rexwalker out there and i’ve risen from the depths to deliver. 
> 
> thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are hoarded and cherished <3


End file.
